Hello World! Hello CARICOM!
by Kiki4ever
Summary: You've heard of the ASEAN and the UN, what about the CARICOM? The nations of the Caribbean raise hell, lemme tell yuh...


**CARICOM: Caribbean Community**

**Or a place where crazy Caribbean countries get together to cause destruction.**

**Yet, the sad thing is, they get more done than other organizations ('cept the ASEAN, of course)**

**Well…let us get a glimpse of this chaos…shall we?**

**

* * *

**

_**An Introduction to Chaos**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sanne Ferrier, most commonly known as the Nation of Suriname, was a fairly observant female. Though most of the time these meetings made her drowsy, the young woman couldn't sleep with all of the noise. So she took this time watching her variety of neighbors. With the warm Guyanese air teasing her mercilessly, Suriname started listing mental notes on her comrades and their odd quirks.

"Alright," Guyana yelled, slamming his large calloused hand on the long hard table, "Everyone shut up so we can get on with this meeting!"

Guyana, also known as Richard Weekes, was Suriname's older brother and kind of a hardass. He was the kind of person who would yell at others for littering but litter himself anyway. Still, Suriname loved her older brother despite is hypocritical attitude. Along with their little sister French Guiana, all three of them are collectively known as the Guianas. Suriname also knew from experience that her brother will go to great extents to impress people so he could act even more pompous than he already is.

Dominican Republic scowled, "I would go on with the meeting. First, I would like to address the stench of ugly surrounding my clean air." She glanced at Haiti who was tapping her fingers dangerously.

"I wouldn't be speaking, _rich girl, _because your ugly is _oh so much stronger. _In fact, I can't smell anything else." Haiti seethed, smirking in satisfaction when Dominican Republic's face turned a vibrant shade of red. The Dominican whipped out her baseball bat.

"Don't make me bash your head in, dirty monkey." Dominican Republic muttered. Haiti whipped out a blue mop.

"I would love to see you try."

Suriname sighed. Ah, the Hispaniola Duo. The two countries could never get along and would fight whenever they got even a whiff of each other. Still, Suriname knew they were a potentially deadly team and usually avoided them whenever she could tell they were getting along. From what Suriname could tell, the bad blood between the two nations was a result of a past neither of them liked to share.

"OI! Can you people stop fighting for once," Barbados chimed in, slamming her fist on the table, "I want to finish this meeting already? I have an important meeting with Mr. China, nuh!" The fighting duo ignored her completely along with the rest of the room. Her best friend Puerto Rico cocked her head to the side.

"Ahh, so Senor China is finally going to take you out?" She asked her big brown doe eyes wide with curiosity. Barbados sighed.

"No…but I do have dinner with him soon to discuss foreign policy," Barbados replied, twirling her curly pigtails, "But my Bajan spirit will not rest! I will seduce Mr. China if it's the last thing I do!

"Ah…_Buena suerte _then~"

Suriname knew of Barbados's huge and slightly creepy crush on China. She often talked about the Asian nation and would cling to him every UN meeting (much to his displeasure). But, Barbados was also quite pretty because of her Portuguese influence and smart too—reading whenever she could get the chance. Puerto Rico was just as attractive though not extremely intelligent—unless it was at getting what she wanted. Suriname was sure Puerto Rico would go mad with power if she ever became her own country.

"Ha, Tobago, Look! Told you, Bermuda was into me!" Trinidad exclaimed, pointing at the island nation giving him the evil eye at the other end of the table. Tobago sweatdropped,

"I don't think that's a love struck gaze…brother."

The terrible duo of Trinidad and Tobago. Suriname knew these brothers quite well as they were very close to her home (closer to Venezuela's) and never failed to stir up trouble. Trinidad, the more outspoken twin, always flirted with girls and frequently insisted Bermuda was checking him out. Tobago, the quieter twin, had a huge crush on Puerto Rico though the dense Puerto Rican never noticed it. Who is the virgin, you may ask? Not who you would think…

"But Nevi~ I love you~"

"Back off, you Kittitian bastard!"

Skipping over to the other Lesser Antilles, Suriname smiled slightly at the fight couple of St. Kitts and Nevis. She didn't know the two of them personally but anyone could tell of their sexual tension. The two of them are technically married although Nevis hates to admit. Many countries could tell St Kitts was physically abused sometimes but the guy was completely infatuated with Nevis so you couldn't say anything. Deep down, Nevis did care for St. Kitts…_really _deep down.

St Kitts's ocean blue eyes filled with unmanly tears, "B-But Nevi~"

"Ahahaha, Kitty is such a fag!" St Vincent exclaimed, earning scowls from many other countries not involved in various fights now occurring in the area. Grenada opened on eye and scowled at his neighbor.

"I wouldn't be talking. At least Kitts doesn't cry whenever a tiny splinter sticks itself to his finger." Vincent pouted and narrowed his eyes.

"Those things fucking hurt," Vincent objected, "And you shouldn't be talkin either, I ain't the one with a faggy haircut!" He snatched the military helmet from Grenada revealing neat ashy blonde hair with wavy bangs. It was actually kinda cute.

"G-Give it back!"

Suriname lied back in her chair and put her feet up as she watched Grenada chase St. Vincent around the meeting hall at a pathetic attempt to get his helmet. She was always amused by St. Vincent's merciless teasing of the other island nation and today was no exception. She sometimes wondered why Vincent repeatedly harassed Grenada…maybe to release sexual tensions. Homosexuality was illegal throughout much of the Caribbean but nations were always a special exception. Personally, Suriname didn't care what her fellow islands were into.

The room was in a complete uproar. It was so bad; in fact, Guyana had formally retreated outside to smoke with Cuba and Jamaica. It was so insane, so _chaotic _Suriname could feel the floor ceiling shake, threatening to fall on her their vulnerable he—

_Ring_

Ah, Lunch time.

And with that, the countries of the CARICOM exited the room in a calm, orderly fashion.

_Yeah right_

"EVERY COUNTRY FOR THEMSELVES BITCHES!"

* * *

**Nuh-Barbadian equivalent to "eh"**

**Rich Girl-the reason Dominican Republic isn't a full member of the CARICOM is because of her money. She has more than much of the other countries in it.**

**Bueno suerte-Good Luck**

**Homosexuality: It is illegal throughout most of the Caribbean and if it's not, it is just frowned upon. DOESN'T STOP ME FROM SHIPPING GRENADAXSTVINCENT LIKE A MOFO :D**

**I FUCKING HATE THIS CHAPTER.**

**I had a perfect one but then it go FUCKING CORRUPTED and I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE IT ALL OVER SO I WROTE THIS PIECE OF CRAP**

**But its not as bad as I thought it could've been so I hope you enjoy it T-T**

**More countries in the next chapter, yes?**

**Btw, I need a Venezuela, Colombia, Belize, and a Mexico…any takers? MAYBE AN INDONESIA TOOO! PLEASE HELP MEH OUT :D**

**NAO BAI**

**P.S: Cruising to Canada soon! XD MATTIE HERE I COME~ (ON A BOAT)**


End file.
